dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KidVegeta/Canonicity
Okay, so here is a list (more of a reference for me than anything else) of what is considered by me, KidVegeta, to be canon to the Dragon Ball universe. The Dragon Ball canon is a list of all media that actually occurred in the normal Dragon Ball timeline. There is no official canon. So everything is up to interpretation. Toriyama has never stated what is canon. Purely by definition of the term, only original author's works (the DB and DBZ manga) should be considered canon. However, there is much more media than this, and quite a bit of it is good stuff. So it'd be a shame to miss out on that. A lot of people consider only the manga to be canon, or distinguish between anime and manga canon. I do neither. Firstly, I consider the manga canon, as everyone must. Then, branching out to the anime, movies, OVAs, Specials, video games, guide books, and other media, consistency is taken into account. Filler portions of the anime that contradict the manga are deemed to never have occurred. Similarly, movies which cannot be placed in the timeline without significant inconsistencies or errors (which is the vast majority of them) are deemed to have never occurred. New information in video games or guidebooks which contradicts logic or specific aspects of the Dragon Ball universe will be considered false information and not be heeded. So media related to Dragon Ball which does not contradict information said or written by Toriyama will be considered canon. I don't consider things canon or non-canon based on their quality; only if they can fit in the actual Dragon Ball Timeline will they be considered canon. Obviously, things which I list as non-canon never occurred. No fan fiction aside from what is on this page ever occurred either. I do not consider any of Toriyama's other mangas to have occurred whatsoever in the Dragon Ball universe. With Dr. Slump, in that small portion that Goku and Blue were in their village, their role exists solely in that moment; as such, they are just considered to be another random village. Dr. Slump itself is incompatible with the Dragon Ball universe, so I like to think of the members of Penguin Village as being alternate universe versions of the Dr. Slump characters. The Daizenshuu is not an official source by any means, having not been written by Toriyama and having numerous contradictions within it. As such, the power levels and information they say are often times not true (most apparent with Nappa's power level of 4000 being illogically too low and being contradicted by his fight against Goku in both the manga and the anime) and not heeded. Again, because the Daizenshuu is not official in the sense that Toriyama did not write it, it may be contradicted in some spaces - though usually only where the Daizenshuu breaks canon. Similarly, the Dragon Ball Wiki often has inaccurate information, and goes out of its way to ignore contradictions in the movies in order to force them into the timeline. That biased and false information will not be heeded. I usually refer to the actual media itself (watching the movies/anime, or reading the manga) to verify information. If the information cannot be found out easily, I will go to Kanzenshuu and then Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, as those are two accurate fan sites. If there are no obvious contradictions with the certain information found on other fan sites though, that information will usually be considered true. Also worth noting is that I consider most games to be canon with the information that they give, so long as it does not contradict the canon below, but I rarely consider the actual storylines of those games to be canon. For example, the storyline of Ultimate Tenkaichi didn't happen because it doesn't fit with canon. However, trivia or information revealed in games like Raging Blast (which has a slew of canon and non-canon trivia), may be taken as canon. Canon Tiers These are the tiers of canon. Things in higher tiers have greater significance than those in lower tiers. Many things in the lower tiers are not canon at all. #Dragon Ball manga. #Anything Akira Toriyama has said in interviews or other publications. #Dragon Ball anime filler sections and changes from the manga. #Dragon Ball movies, OVAs, and TV Specials. #Dragon Ball GT, all video games, and any Dragon Ball manga written by authors who are not Toriyama. #Guides or information (such as the Daizenshuu) not written by Toriyama. Main Series *'Dragon Ball is canon.' *'Dragon Ball Z is canon.' *'Dragon Ball Super is canon.' *''Dragon Ball GT is not canon.'' Dragon Ball Movies *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventures is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku is not canon.'' *''Dragonball Evolution is not canon.'' Dragon Ball Z Movies *''' Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone is canon. ' *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug is not canon.'' *'Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge is canon.' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan is not canon.'' *'Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound is canon.' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn is not canon.'' *'Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon is canon.' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ is not canon.'' Dragon Ball Super Movies *''' is mostly canon.All scenes from Dragon Ball Minus are not canon to my universe. These scenes are instead replaced with the continuity from Bardock: The Father of Goku. Other Mangas *'' is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (manga) is not canon.'' *Jaco the Galactic Patrolman is canon.' *Dragon Ball SD is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Minus is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Super (manga) is not canon.'' Other Releases *''Goku's Traffic Safety is not canon.'' *''Goku's Fire Brigade is not canon.'' *'Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku is canon.' *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks is yet to be decided.Leaning toward non-canon. *''Dragon Ball Z: Movie Overview Special is not canon.'' *''Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! is not canon.'' *''Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special is not canon.'' *''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans is not canon.'' *''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans is not canon.'' *''The World of Dragon Ball Z is not canon.'' *'Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! is canon.' *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (anime) is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage is not canon.'' *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy is not canon.'' Video Games Most video games are 'what if' anyway (or are retellings of already canon events), so they don't matter too much. I'll only be listing video games that change significant information with their releases. section is being worked on *''Dragon Ball Online & its expansive timeline is not canon.'' *'' - is not canon. This is mostly in terms of their Android 21. This character is not canon to the Dragon Ball universe or my own fanon expansion of that universe.'' Exceptions #Kuriza - I consider Kuriza to exist as Frieza's son, though I don't consider his story, , to be canon. #Beelzebub - I consider Beelzebub to exist as Dabura's son, though I don't consider his (non-Dragon Ball) story, , to be canon. #Gine - I consider Gine to exist as Goku's mother, though her history in is non-canon and never happened in my universe. #Towa - I consider Towa to exist in canon as Dabura's younger and less powerful sister. Her video game histories, particularly those of the Xenoverse games and Dragon Ball Online, are not canon. Notably, Ledas kills her in A Quest for Booty. #I do not consider Frieza and King Cold to be the only powerful and able-to-transform Arcosians. Once, Toriyama stated that this was the case in an interview, but this idea has been disproven in numerous official canon and non-canon sources, including the most recent one which Toriyama worked on, Dragon Ball Super. As such, any Arcosian possesses the ability to transform into all canon Arcosian transformations (as of now, there are the standard 4 + Cooler's final form and the golden form Frieza uses in Super), and they have the potential to be as strong as Frieza and King Cold (if not stronger). #The explanation for how Sorbet can wound Super Saiyan Blue Goku is that he found Whis' extremely powerful ki ring (which Whis left on Planet Bas in One Chop Man) and used its power to wound Goku. Sorbet does not have the actual power level on his own to do anything to even unpowered base Goku. Notes There are currently 11 canon productions in the Dragon Ball Universe. There are currently 38 non-canon productions in the Dragon Ball Universe. There is currently 1 canon-status unknown productions in the Dragon Ball Universe. Category:Blog posts Category:KidVegeta